Magic and Love
by Resonant Crimson
Summary: [Tharja x F!Robin] They wanted each other for so long, and now that they have the chance, they aren't going to take it for granted. Commission.


**A/N: **Commission for someone who wanted F!Robin and Tharja exploring each other... if you catch my drift. ;3 This was a fun one to write. I don't often write yuri, but when I do, it's always an experience. xP

**Update 01.02.2020:** Tweaked some things to fit the client's desires.

* * *

**Magic and Love**

* * *

After Grima's defeat by the hands of the Shepherds (and Robin's ultimate sacrifice), the kingdom of Ylisse was a happy and peaceful one. Those close to Robin were saddened by her not being in their lives anymore, but they knew she would want them to go on. Of course, Chrom never gave up on his best friend, neither did Lissa.

Months later, in the same field they found the white haired woman so long ago, the now Exalt stumbled upon her. The mark she once bore against her pale skin no longer marred it. And to say Robin was a little confused when Chrom first found her was an understatement. She was baffled by the fact she was alive. But later on, she realized Naga restored her, not wanting the heroine of Ylisse to meet her end in such a way.

She returned to the haildom, where her old allies greeted her with smiles and warm hugs. Even Tharja, who Robin knew was the furthest thing from being warm and fuzzy, held her close and whispered in her ear how she was never going to leave her sight again. The dark mage looked in Robin's eyes, far longer than the tactician thought was normal, before pulling away and letting the next person embrace her.

Tharja was always an enigma. A strange enigma, but one nonetheless. Robin was always intrigued by the woman, even though her stalker tendencies were a bit creepy, but she justified it in her head by saying it was Tharja's (odd) way of showing her she cared. As time went on, Robin came to accept it, and even get a little thrill when she noticed Tharja hiding in the shadows with a little smile curling her lips.

Time went on, and the Shepherds moved on with their lives. Many of them were married with children (both from the future and present), so Robin understood her friends didn't have much time for her. Tharja, however, wasn't, so they often spent time together, practicing magic. Robin did her best to teach Tharja something besides dark magic and hexes, while Tharja bestowed Robin with knowledge of that very subject.

Thus where they were now. Robin wasn't wearing her classic robes; instead she adorned a dark mage's outfit, which hugged her curves and showed her body rather well. She flushed like a fragile virgin whenever Tharja convinced her to put it on - she iwas/i a virgin, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that - and she couldn't help but notice Tharja's eyes looking over her like she was her favorite delicacy.

Sometimes, Robin noticed Tharja's hands twitch, like she wanted to touch, yet she was always impressed by the fact the latter never did. And Robin wasn't a stranger to wanting to touch; she shamelessly admits she had her eye on Tharja the moment she laid eyes on her. And who wouldn't? The dark mage outfit left little to the imagination.

Deep down, Robin hopes Tharja never got married because she was waiting for her. It wasn't hard for her to have that belief - Tharja seemed to pay attention to her and only her. Robin would never admit it to anyone - except maybe the dark mage herself - that she loved the fact she was the center of Tharja's world. She wanted to impress her, to win her affections... mayhap that was why she agreed to practice magic with her, even though she knows she'll never understand the complexities of dark magic.

She tries to bring forth a Nosferatu, but it flickers against her fingers, nails painted black, hardly anything coming out of it at all. Sighing in defeat, Robin retracts her hand, lowering her eyes sadly. "I'm sorry, Tharja... I'm no good at this."

"Don't be discouraged," Tharja reassures with a surprising amount of gentleness. "It takes time to learn the dark arts. You have to iwant/i it," she adds on, waving her hand, nails painted the same shade as Robin's. "You're so... pure, it makes sense the darkness isn't coming to you. But it will."

Robin nods, but her eyes can't help but linger on Tharja's engorged breasts. Hers weren't small, not by any means, but Tharja's were something else. They were barely held in, and Robin feels herself blush the longer she stares at them.

"See something you like?" Tharja's voice breaks her trance, and Robin blinks before flushing darkly, trying to say something, but unable to muster the words. "That's quite all right... I like when you look at me like that."

"Y-You do?" Robin squeaks, backing up a little when Tharja approaches her. "I must have looked like a pervert..."

"How quickly we forget you're my obsession," Tharja whispers huskily, hooking her fingers underneath Robin's chin and lifting her face so their eyes are level. Warm brown stare in deep black, and Robin feels herself become heated just by Tharja staring at her. "I iwanted/i you to see me, the way I always saw you. And it seems you finally have."

Robin's retort is cut off by Tharja's lips pressing against her own. A little squeal leaves her, swallowed by the liplock, and Tharja uses the opportunity of Robin's open mouth to slide her tongue inside, flicking and rubbing at Robin's own to coax her to respond. Clutching at Tharja's shoulders, Robin hesitantly glides her tongue with Tharja's, and her cunt throbs as saliva dribbles down their lips from the deep kiss.

Tharja pulls away, but not before grasping Robin's lower lip between her teeth and pulling on it. Robin doesn't even want to know how red her face is, but Tharja looks as calm and composed as before - her cheeks are dusted a little pink, but that's about it. "Beautiful," the dark mage coos, running her fingers across Robin's plump, kiss swollen lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"I... I wanted you to do that too," Robin admits, giving a kitten lick to Tharja's fingers. The other woman's eyes darken with lust and desire, and Robin flicks her gaze to stare at the wall. "Can... can we do that again?"

"Of course. You never have to ask, my little dove," Tharja replies, moving her fingers to replace them with her lips. Their tongues rub and dance among each other while their hands wander; grabbing each other's breasts, their rears, anything they can reach, they touch.

Robin kneads one of Tharja's engorged breasts with one of her hands while the other massages her ass, and Tharja's hand reaches within the flimsy fabric of the dark mage outfit to glide her fingers across Robin's clit. Robin mewls in the kiss, and Tharja uses the opportunity to suck on Robin's tongue, winning more wanton mewls and gasps from the other woman.

Tharja pulls away from the kiss - not without one final, deep suck on Robin's tongue - before setting to her next task. Pulling the fabric away from Robin's breasts, she pulls it down her chest so they bounce free of their confinements, and Tharja licks her lips. Robin always had beautiful breasts. Not as large as hers, but well endowed. They were perfect.

The dark mage lowers her head and presses her lips against one of Robin's tits, giving kitten nips to them as well as sucking and licking them. Robin's fingers press against her own clit, and she moans as she continues to lavish on Robin's chest. She feels Robin's orgasm against her fingers even before she hears the little squeal and gasp, and Tharja looks at Robin, smirking at the blissed, pleasured look glimmering in her eyes.

"Like that?" Tharja whispers lowly, and Robin licks her lips, drool trickling down them as she nods. "You're so sensitive. I should have expected that someone like you."

"S... Shut up," Robin murmurs, voice coated with embarrassment. Tharja laughs as she removes her fingers from Robin's sex, pink tongue daring out to taste her. "A-Ah, Tharja-"

Tharja licks Robin's fluids off her fingers, but leaving enough for Robin to taste herself as well. Robin takes Tharja's ebony colored digits within her spit slicked, swollen lips, lapping her juices off with a little wanton moan. Pulling her fingers away, the dark mage descends on Robin's lips, nipping and sucking on her tongue before diving in, exploring every corner of Robin's mouth.

"You taste as good as you look," Tharja says appreciatively, pulling away from Robin's lips with a seductive smirk. "I want more..."

Tharja's fingers grasp at Robin's hips, ebony nails shining with spit, and starts to pull the rest of the skimpy outfit off the latter, Robin squirms as Tharja pulls the rest of it off, tossing it to an unknown corner of the room before kneeling in front of her, the white haired woman's cunt dripping and juices cascading down her thighs.

"May I?" Tharja asks, and Robin nods, bottom lip caught between her lips and cheeks flushed like a fragile virgin. And who knows, perhaps this was Robin's first sexual encounter? Tharja makes a note to ask her later as she leans forward, tongue darting out to lap at Robin's waiting pussy.

Robin gasps and mewls, legs shaking as Tharja eats her out like a cold treat on a summer's day. One hand digs in Tharja's hair, pushing her face deeper within her cunt, while the other massages her tits and pinches at her nipples. Tharja, seemingly pleased with having her face practically buried in Robin's vagina, nips and sucks at Robin's folds before going for the prize, lapping at the pink bud of her clit.

Robin's hips thrust, pushing her sex deeper within Tharja's face, and her breathing becomes erratic as her orgasm inches closer. With a final jolt of her hips, Robin squirts her juices all over Tharja's face and in her waiting mouth, body shaking with the force of it. Tharja hums, pleased, as she comes off Robin's sex, making a show of licking her lips.

"You made a mess..." she teases, tracing her finger across her cheek before sticking it between her lips, sucking on the digit obscenely. "You enjoyed that, hm?"

"I-I did," Robin mumbles, embarrassed she did such a thing. She looks at Tharja from underneath her lashes, wondering how she can word what she truly wants. "Um... Tharja?"

"Yes?"

"I... want to ask something weird..."

Tharja gives Robin a tiny smile and runs her fingers across her cheeks. "After all we've done, nothing you ask will be weird. What is it, my little sweetheart?"

"Um... I-I want you to... eat my ass..."

Tharja laughs a little at Robin's innocence. "It's called rimming, and it's not weird at all. Turn around."

Robin does so, and feels Tharja behind her, spreading her ass cheeks apart to reveal her puckered hole. She squeals when Tharja's tongue brushes across it, and arches her back, gasping as Tharja's tongue pushes past the ring of muscle to glide across her hole. One of her hands, black nails glinting in the faint light of the room, pinch and pull at her nipples, while the other rubs at her clit.

The white haired woman dares to pull her fingers away from her sex to lap at her juices, and a little moan works its way from between her lips at the taste. It wasn't something she expected - even better in fact. Her black nails gleam with her fluids as she plays with herself and sucks it off; she can't believe how much she's enjoying having her ass eaten and sucking her fluids off her fingers like it's a fine wine.

Robin massages her breasts with her free hand, pinching and pulling at her nipples while kneading her bosom. She feels so turned on it should be illegal.

Meanwhile, Tharja, while eating out Robin's hole, fingers at her own pussy, trembling with arousal as she continues to please Robin and herself. Robin pushes her ass against her face, and she can't help but laugh inwardly at how much Robin enjoys it, even more than when she ate her out. It felt amazing to pleasure Robin, the woman she wanted for so many years, the one she thought she could never obtain.

But now, here they are, Tharja's tongue in Robin's asshole while Robin gasps and moans above her. It wasn't a situation Tharja thought she'd be in when Robin asked to teach her dark magic, but it's an experience she wouldn't trade for anyone or anything in all Ylisse.

The dark mage feels Robin's thighs tremble, and knows she's close to yet another orgasm, so she continues her task with vigor, free hand kneading Robin's asscheeks. Robin's back arches as she mewls, her cunt spilling even more fluids down her thighs, and Tharja pulls away, despite being close to her own orgasm.

"You're so cute," Tharja coos, turning Robin around to kiss her again. It's as deep and passionate as all the others, and Robin pulls at Tharja's clothes, making her pull away with a slightly confused look. "What do you want?"

"I... want you to cum too," Robin admits, worrying the skin of her lips. "But... I don't know if I can be as good as you."

"There's a way that can be pleasurable for the both of us," Tharja remarks, and Robin looks at her, chocolate eyes wide. "Care to see?"

"Yes!" Robin exclaims, and Tharja helps her pull off the rest of her clothes before guiding her to the bed. Robin blinks curiously as Tharja positions them, all big eyes and wonder. "What... what kind of position is this?"

"Scissoring," Tharja says with a smile. "We rub our vaginas together until we both orgasm. Fun, isn't it?"

Robin's face darkens, if that was possible. "I-I'd love to do that," she murmurs bashfully, moving closer to Tharja until their pussies are a hair's breadth apart. "So..."

"Just follow me."

Tharja's legs hang over Robin's as she presses their cunts together, starting a slow, easy rhythm. Robin seems to get the idea as she moves with Tharja, and twin moans work their way out of their lips as they increase the pace, breasts bouncing as it intensifies. Drool drips down Robin's lips as her eyes roll back, and Tharja hums, pleased as they continue to rub and press against each other in the most intimate of ways.

Robin is the first to cum, giving a particularly hard press to Tharja's pussy as her body spasms with the force of her fourth orgasm. Tharja continues to glide her sex against Robin's before her own orgasm reaches her, mewling in pleasure as their fluids stain the (expensive) sheets.

"More?" Tharja teases, a little smirk curling her lips when Robin nods, cheeks flushed. "You have so much stamina, sweetheart... it's quite the feat."

"Is... is that bad?" Robin queries, blushing darker. "We can cuddle if you want-"

"I want to make sure you're satisfied, so I'll make you cum as many times as you want," Tharja murmurs huskily, lowering her lips until they descend on Robin's bosom. Taking one of her perky pink nipples between them, she sucks and nips on it while massaging the other. Meanwhile, her fingers lower themselves until they press against the bud of Robin's clit, and give it rubs and soft massages.

Robin mewls and squeals, body twitching and gasps pulled from her lips as her fifth orgasm comes closer and closer. Tharja doesn't let up on the assault of her cunt and breasts, not stopping until a loud groan escapes from her bedmate and Robin's body shudders with her nth orgasm of the night. Tharja pulls away, black nails shimmering with Robin's fluids, as she gives a kitten lick to her fingers, throwing a little smile at the other when she squirms.

"Satisfied?" Tharja drawls, and Robin nods, taking one of Tharja's fingers and sucking the remaining juices off it. "Good."

"Tharja?"

"Yes?"

"Does... does this mean we're together?"

Tharja laughs before pulling Robin towards her, mussing her hair affectionately. "Dummy. I wouldn't do those things if it meant otherwise."

"I'm glad," Robin murmurs, cuddling her face against Tharja's bosom.

It may have taken them years to get to this point, but now that they're together, they won't take their time for granted.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
